


enough luck to find you once

by M0stlyVoid



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid
Summary: things aren't always as they seem.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663990
Comments: 36
Kudos: 55





	enough luck to find you once

**Author's Note:**

> written for the january drarry discord drabble challenge; prompt was 'borrowed' and restriction was 117 words.

Oh, but you must travel through those woods again and again... said a shadow at the window... and you must be lucky to avoid the wolf every time...

But the wolf... the wolf only needs enough luck to find you once.

\-- _Through the Woods_ , Emily Carroll

* * *

Draco’s teeth are too sharp tonight.

Harry pushes himself up onto his elbows and stares down at that dear, familiar face, at the blond hair spread over Harry’s pillow.

He watches the light from outside pass over the sharp cheekbones, casting shadows that are just over the edge of not-quite-right. Maybe not so familiar after all.

Draco watches him back silently. His eyes reflect green when the headlights of a passing car come through the parted curtains.

Harry tries to sit back, but Draco’s legs are tight enough around his waist that he can’t move. His breath catches in his throat and his skin crawls.

Draco’s smiling now, and it’s wrong, wrong.

Harry swallows. “Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here](https://bonesliketambourines.tumblr.com/); come say hi!


End file.
